1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to detection technology, and particularly to a blade system and method for establishing a shortest path to transmit packets to blade servers of the blade system.
2. Description of Related Art
A blade system is a server chassis housing multiple blade servers (or blade). The blade servers comprise processors, memory, integrated network controllers, an optional fiber channel host bus adaptor (HBA) and other input/output (10) ports.
It is necessary to test the blade servers when the blade system is manufactured. The method to test the blade servers is to send packets among the blade servers and test if each blade server works normally using the packets. However, there are many paths to transmit the packets among the blade servers. Different paths take different times to test. For example, the longest path may take three days, but the shortest path may take less than one second.